


An Expensive Counterfeit

by BlackDog9314



Series: Rhapsodic 'Verse Time-Stamps [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Bobby Singer, Rhapsodic 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: Bobby privately realizes something.





	An Expensive Counterfeit

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after Castiel's assault.  
> To read the main work these one shots are written to accompany, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660231/chapters/5945528).

He _knew_ he should like Dean’s girlfriend, Lisa.

When she came over to the house, she was polite and soft-spoken. She didn’t dress in revealing clothing or wear too much makeup. She looked at Dean like he’d hung the moon and offered to get him glasses of ice water when he worked outside in the yard. She thanked Bobby anytime he passed her the bread basket over the table and sounded like she actually meant it.

But Bobby didn’t like Lisa.

It wasn’t that he disliked her; he thought she was perfectly fine. But that was all she was to him, and Bobby didn’t know why.

He wondered for days until, one day, he understood.

Dean wasn't in love with Lisa.


End file.
